I See
by SeraphStar
Summary: A fluffy little second anniversary story. Songfic to Celine Dion's Right in Front of You. Rather brainfartish. Rating for a bit of language. WillLayla.


AN: Okay, so this just popped into my head. I decided to veer away from the Warren-centric realm for a little bit. At first, it was going to be a series of drabbles being Will-centric but sort of drifted…(as all my stories tend to do_Making It/Just Short of Surreal_. Funnily enough, _My Summer Vacation _stayed right on target). Anywho, appropriate disclaimer applies. Don't own the song or the chars.

Please review because it makes me smile:)

* * *

_Life  
It can twist your heart  
Put you in the dark  
I was cold and lonely_

Will flew over the rooftops to Layla's house, dropping her off after school at her bay window and kissing her goodbye. She smiled at him, giving him one last hug 'for the road' before stepping gingerly through the open shutters.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked hesitantly.

Layla nodded, suppressing a grin. He was still a little awkward around her because of the recent change in their relationship status. It was so cute.

Will beamed. "Okay then…" He pushed off the windowsill, hovering for a few moments before waving and taking off. He did a few loop-the-loops. Life was good.

_Doubt  
It can close you in  
Build the walls within  
I let fear control me_

Will fingered the watch Layla had given him for his last birthday before his thoughts turned more pensive. Dodging clouds on his way home, he remembered the gut-wrenching feeling he'd experienced when Warren pointed out to him that He'd. Fucked. Up. Big time.

And he had.

_I let go  
Didn't know  
Where the answer would be_

And, he remembered, it felt so right when he'd cast away his pride to fix things between himself and Layla. A warm, complete feeling; as if he'd never done anything right in his life before that moment, but it didn't matter because of what he was doing then.

Much, _much_ better than kicking ass.

_Right in front of you  
Right in front of me  
We were looking  
For somehow, some way  
We couldn't see_

_That the love was always there  
It's been around us everywhere  
I had to fall to finally see_

It was how he felt when he flew. Free, uninhibited, wild. As if nothing could ever go wrong again. As if the sky had never been bluer, even if it was gray; as if the sun had never shone brighter, even if it was storming; as if everything was right and nothing could change it.

He liked that feeling.

_  
That you were right in front of me_

Upon reaching his house and ducking in the bedroom window, Will quickly checked his nightstand drawer. Sighing with relief, he took a small parcel and turned it over in his hands.

Layla's anniversary gift. He hoped she'd be happy with it. Though, he thought wryly, she'd probably be more happy that he actually _remembered_.

_Faith  
It can lift you up  
And we've got enough  
To reach a new beginning_

For their first anniversary, Layla had pulled a few strings and gotten them into a concert halfway around the world for Will's favorite band. Instead of being furious with him for the anniversary completely slipping his mind, she'd shaken her head as one might at a naughty puppy and kissed his cheek.

"You're lucky I love you," she'd chided.

That had made him smile through his utter embarrassment. "I love you, too."

_Love  
Can withstand a storm  
In the final hour  
We'll find the joy in living_

He reached into the forest green velveted bag and pulled out a necklace. He'd, literally, searched the world for it. He'd also decided to spend the money he was saving for the down payment on a car (when he got his license). But Layla was worth it.

The miniscule links on the white-gold chain had been worked so that each link was a vine connected by an elm leaf; Will had definitely done his homework as the elm stood for love. The pendant of the necklace was a smooth glass stone in which was embedded a tiny sprig of lavender, for, among other things, love, protection, happiness, and peace. Engraved on the back was _mi canfod unig ti_. Meaning, I see only you.

_Don't let go  
'Cause I know  
Pretty soon you will see, yeah_

Will carefully replaced the necklace, being sure to pull the drawstrings tight, before putting it back in his nightstand. It had been an expensive purchase, everything being handmade in Ireland, but incredibly worth it if Layla liked it as much as he thought she would.

_Right in front of you  
Right in front of me  
We were looking  
For somehow, some way  
We couldn't see  
That the love was always there  
It's been around us everywhere  
I had to fall to finally see_

Smiling to himself, Will picked up the phone to make sure their dinner reservations still stood. The restaurant was Italian, but he was sure Layla wouldn't mind not eating Chinese just this once.

_  
That you were right in front of me_

Taking Layla's hand and leading her through the restaurant, Will felt a surge of pride. He'd rented a small enclosure for the night, going to great pains to ensure candlelight and proximity close enough to he main restaurant to be able to hear whatever entertainment was scheduled for the night. In their case, a violinist.

She gasped in delight at the setting. A small waterfall cascaded into an enclosed pond dressed in water lilies as the sweet strains of a minuet floated outside. Not to mention Will had flown her all the way to Italy to see it.

Leaping onto Will , Layla wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. "Thank you so much," she breathed, "it's…it's wonderful."

"Better than the last anniversary?" he asked with a grin.

_You are my tomorrow  
There's safety in your arms  
Where you go, I'll follow  
'Cause you're the world where I belong_

Layla smiled and suppressed a laugh, tears coming unbidden to her eyes. She hugged him tighter, burying her face in his shoulder. Will's hands came up to steady her as she looked up again, trying to keep from breaking into a grin that would surely break her face in two.

"Yes."

_Right in front of you  
In front of me  
Somehow we couldn't see  
Right in front of you  
I had to fall to finally see_

Will smiled. "Good, because I have something else for you too."

He led Layla to the small table, set for two, and pulled out a chair for her to sit. Then, drawing a small package from his coat pocket, he placed it in front of her. Bending down a little, he kissed her cheek. "Open it."

With trembling fingers, Layla reached for the small velvet bag.

_Right in front of you  
Right in front of me  
We were looking  
For somehow, some way  
We couldn't see  
That the love was always there  
It's been around us everywhere  
I had to fall to finally see  
That you were right in front of me_

As the trinket slid into her palm, the cool glass warmed to her touch. Layla sat quietly for a moment, soaking in the symbolism; another reason Will had so painstakingly chosen the gift. Turning the pendant over, she read the words in Welsh and searched the recesses of her mind for the translation.

With a start, she looked up at Will, tears now evident and threatening to spill.

"Thank you," she whispered, brushing her lips softly over his before resting her forehead on his shoulder. "Thank you so much; it's all so," Layla giggled at what she was about to say. "It's all so magical."

_I finally see  
I had to fall to finally see_

Will smiled and smoothed Layla's hair, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Yes, it is."

_That you were right in front of me_


End file.
